El amor duele
by soifong
Summary: En el amor no todo es felicidad, a veces uno comete errores, y daña a la persona que ama sin quererlo, pero si amas puramente, con todos los errores que se puedan cometer en el camino, puedes enmendarlo si solo dejas fluir las emociones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, para comenzar, obviamente debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen... (si fuese asi ya habrian pasado varias cosas jeje)**

CAP 1:

Yo…. –miro al suelo tomando valor y tragándome todo el orgullo- yo… marceline abadeer…. Te amo!

¿Cómo llegue a esto? Bueno es una historia que muchos considerarían sencilla, pero déjenme decirles que el reconocer los sentimientos es algo que a veces toma demasiado tiempo.

Todo partió desde que la "conocí"… ya que de cierta forma ya nos conocíamos, aunque no tan a fondo… ¿de quién hablo? Pues de la princesa Bubblegum. Nuestro acercamiento se dio gracias a Finn y Jake, antes de eso, solo nos habíamos visto un par de veces. Yo me dedicaba a tener un par de aventuras con los muchachos y entre aventuras y aventuras un día fuimos a visitarla, me pareció que era bastante bonita, pero toda una cerebrito y demasiado recta, quizás alguien aburrida, en ese mismo instante pude notar que Finn tenía sentimientos hacia ella por lo que no pude evitar molestarlos. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que yo la buscaba… claro, solo para molestarla, no de forma grotesca, solo simples bromas, ya que aquella princesita no podía ser eternamente dulce y alegre, tenía su lado más… enojón, de rabietas, además, yo sabia y se cómo sacarle esa otra faceta, y aquella faceta era algo que me fascinaba totalmente. Pese a todo no lo hacía con malas intenciones, más bien creo que en el fondo solo lo hacía para llamar su atención, pues de alguna forma en aquel entonces la quería y la odiaba a la vez.

Pasaron muchas cosas, pero hay un día que debo recalcar, y ese día es cuando ese estúpido ladrón les robo a Finn y a Bonnibel sus uno de sus tesoros más preciados… ¿Por qué este dia en particular? Bueno, es que aquí hubo dos cosas importantes…. Me entere de que Bonnie conserva y usa como pijama una camiseta que le di hace algún tiempo, y que ella considera ese regalo como algo muy preciado, cosa que me hizo muy feliz…. Y segundo y más importante, aquella canción… definitivamente si era algo que estaba saliendo de mi corazón, y que a medida que iba cantando me iba dando cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella… y antes de decirle que la busco porque la amo decidí callar… pues Finn, mi preciado amigo, el mejor que tengo y he tenido en mi larga vida, aun estaba enamorado de ella, y por otra parte, tenía toda la certeza de que Bonnie me odiaba… bueno, eso hasta que supe lo de la camiseta.

Decidí meditar un tiempo, aclarar las cosas, no era posible de que yo, la reina vampiro, además hija del soberano de la nocheosfera estuviese enamorada de una princesa… era algo que no entraba en mi cabeza… yo estaba consciente de mi sexualidad… yo soy bisexual, y lo he sabido desde que tenía 17 años, pero mayoritariamente había salido con hombres, algunos… cosas de fiestas y un par con los que tuve algo más serio… ash, por ejemplo, el fue con el que tuve mi relación más larga, hasta que llego el momento de terminar… aun lo odio por lo que hizo… y bueno con mujeres, solo han sido cuatro y solo cosas de una noche, y no es que no haya querido a otras mujeres, solo que no me lo podía permitir, ya que si lo hacía era probable que varias personas a las que les tengo aprecio me rechacen. ¿Qué podía hacer con Bonnie? Después de tanto pensar me di cuenta de que mi caso no tenía mucha solución, definitivamente la amaba, pero había otra cosa que era definitiva, finn también la amaba con todo su corazon. Solo me quedaba guardar en silencio aquel sentimiento, tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo este amor fuera decreciendo. Pensé en alejarme un tiempo, pero no quería dejar a los muchachos… ni a Bonnie, pero eso era lo que necesitaba.

Tenía dos elecciones, o me iba de aventura, buscando lugares en los que quedarme o me iba hacia la nocheósfera, y no es como que me encante ir hacia alla, pero habia tenido tantas aventuras durante ese último tiempo que preferí la opción de la nocheósfera para tomar un pequeño descanso. Tome mi ropa y puse mi bajo-hacha en mi espalda, dibuje una carita feliz, le rocié leche de insecto y cante…. Se abrió el portal, entre; debo decir que encuentro que es un lugar genial, pero no es para cualquier persona, está lleno de peligros, ni finn y jake están hechos para vivir acá, pero dada la posición de mi padre en este lugar y mi poder, yo no corro peligro alguno. Pase a visitar a un par de amigos, los cuales no dudaron en invitarme a fiestas, lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento para despejar mi mente, puesto que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarme donde mi padre, me quede en la casa de uno de mis grandes amigos, acomode mis cosas charlamos un poco para ponernos al dia y nos fuimos de fiesta.

Cervezas iban y venían, vodka, ron y tequila, lo estaba pasando en grande, la música era de lo mejor, el ambiente en general lo era, recuerdo que nos sentamos a conversar, todos ebrios, muriéndonos de la risa por anécdotas antiguas, burlándonos unos a otros, siempre en forma amistosa, de repente comenzaron a salir drogas de la nada, nunca me ha gustado eso, no lo encuentro atractivo… después de ver los efectos de las múltiples drogas sobre mis pares… he probado una que otra droga, no lo niego pero yo paso, seguí bebiendo como si mi vida dependiese de aquello y entre conversación y juegos todo para mí se vuelve negro. Jamás en mi vida había bebido tanto, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo…. Quizás demasiadas, el hecho es que desperté en una habitación "desconocida"…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola~~ nuevamente reitero que lastimosamente los personajes no me pertenecen...**

Cap. 2:

Y ahí estaba yo... observando la habitación con cara de idiota, el ambiente era muy rosado, de alguna manera demasiado familiar, hasta que caí en cuenta de que me encontraba en el dulce reino, para ser mas precisa, en el castillo... de repente entra Bonnie, me observa con una mueca de enfado.

¿Se puede saber qué diablos paso anoche?! –grito la princesa-

B-Bonnie yo… fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca.

¿Acaso tengo que estar cuidándote?! ¿Qué paso por tu mente anoche? ¿como se te ocurre llegar en ese estado? –volvio a hablar la princesa ya con un poco mas de calma-

Yo solo atino a mirar el suelo, no sabía que había hecho, no sabía que responder, tampoco podía mirarla, solo sé que tenía miedo… no de ella, sino que de mis actos, quizás en mi borrachera le había hecho algo malo… en ese momento, por mis inquietudes, todos los malestares que sentía era mejor obviarlos, me estaba colmando la paciencia, sabía que probablemente había hecho algunos destrozos, yo sé cuando me equivoco y no me gusta que me saquen en cara cada error, la mire con enojo y por fin pude hablar… -¿sabes que princesita? Lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema! Si hice algo que te haya molestado lo lamento! Y ahora déjame- quería irme y lo habría hecho pero era de día y había un radiante sol y yo no tenía ninguna protección. La princesa salió de la habitación… yo me acosté, aun sentía que todo me daba vueltas y estaba intentando recordar, aunque fue inútil… e ir a preguntarle a mis amigos en ese momento era una real idiotez, si yo aun me encontraba mal por aquella fiesta, ellos a causa del alcohol y sobre todo las drogas deben estar peor; sin darme cuenta me volví a dormir.

Al despertar ya era de noche, ya podía irme, pero algo no me lo permitía…. Ese algo era mi conciencia, tenía que hablar con Bonnie, para disculparme por tratarla así esta mañana, cuando ella solo mostró preocupación, y también para saber si es que había hecho algo malo mientras me encontraba en ese estado, y de haberlo hecho, nuevamente disculparme como se debe. Me levante, pude divisar que había algo en la mesita de la habitación, al acercarme note que era un bol con fresas y una nota que decía: -debes estar hambrienta-, y en efecto lo estaba así que comí. Me puse a recorrer el castillo… una cerebrito como ella debería estar en el laboratorio, o al menos eso fue lo que paso por mi mente, llegue hasta aquel lugar pero no había rastro de ella, ¿su habitación quizás? eso era más probable, pues era de noche, me tome algo de tiempo, pues estaba algo nerviosa, de ser un dia cualquiera y sin incidentes solo habría entrado para asustarla, claramente no podía hacer eso, toque la puerta. –¿Quién es?- preguntaba ella… -soy yo… Marceline ¿podemos hablar?- accedió, entre a su habitación, pude notar que estaba usando la camiseta que le regale, sentí que me sonrojaba levemente. Bonnie yo… no se que hice anoche, pero si hice algo malo o te hice algo, quiero que sepas que lo lamento sinceramente, ella me miraba atónita, quien pensaría que la orgullosa reina vampiro se estaría disculpando. –no… hiciste nada marceline…. Solo… me preocupaste, te encontraron… tirada a las puertas del castillo cuando estaba amaneciendo, estabas inconsciente y te estabas… quemando- me decía no muy convencida, con un poco de incomodidad la dulce princesa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Ya "aclarado" este asunto decido que es mejor irme, averiguar bien las cosas y en cuanto ya tenga la información necesaria, actuar como es debido, porque en el fondo presiento que hice algo.

Fui a visitar un pequeño momento a Finn y Jake, Ellos y BMO estaban viendo películas de espías, de seguro más tarde estarán jugando a que lo son, ellos son bastante infantiles para sus cosas, pero todo lo hacen con buen corazón, creo que eso es lo que los hace especiales… mis mejores amigos. Me hago invisible, tomo posición tras ellos, aparezco y me transformo inmediatamente en un monstruo con tentáculos, Finn y Jake se asuntan un poco –ajajajajaja hay chicos no puedo creer que aun se asusten con estas cosas- los rodeo con los brazos –hay muchachos que haría sin ustedes-… me agrada estar con ellos, voy a su nevera saco una suculenta manzana roja, a la cual le quito su color… -bueno chicos solo pasaba a saludar- y abandono la casa.

¿Qué podría haber hecho? ¿Cómo averiguarlo? No tenía ni carajo idea de cómo hacer esto, ¿recordarían algo mis amigo? Eso… eso era algo que realmente dudaba, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, asi que me dirigí a la nocheosfera… otra vez. Fui a ver a cada uno de mis amigos, nadie me podía responder… pues era como lo esperaba; ellos terminaron en peor estado que yo… y solo recordaban que nos fuimos de fiesta. Entonces… ¿Qué podría hacer? No quería quedarme en la casa de mis amigos, porque probablemente termine en situaciones peores… solo me quedaba ir donde mi padre.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3:

Me encontraba con mi padre… o al menos en su casa, ya que él en ese preciso momento estaba castigando a un par de personas, como de costumbre, esa casa estaba muy vacía, muy solitaria, o quizás no era la casa la que estaba así… probablemente era mi corazón el que engañaba a mi mente… se dice que los vampiros no sienten, pues están muertos… debo recalcar que aquellos que dicen eso están totalmente equivocados, pues yo... estoy perdidamente enamorada de Bonnie, mucho más de lo que pueden imaginar, tanto que el estar lejos de ella me perturba y lo peor es que no podía volver, bueno… Teóricamente podía pero primero tenia que averiguar que hice, para poder aclarar todo con Bonnie. ¿Cómo se suponía que comenzaría mi investigación?... no tenía un plan armado, así que supuse que sería algo mas improvisado, asi que me dedique a caminar por la nocheosfera.

Iba sin un rumbo especifico, quizás si pasaba por algún lugar en el que estuve esa infernal noche recordaría un par de cosas, esa era una pequeña esperanza que tenia, la cual concluyo sin éxito alguno, así que voy a visitar a cada uno de mis amigos, haciéndoles toda clase de preguntas, donde por cosas… obvias no pude obtener información, definitivamente esa fue una noche de locos, y nadie la recordaba, sin lugar a dudas era algo totalmente increíble... Estaba comenzando a frustrarme un poco y para empeorar las cosas mi mente me jugaba sucio, creando pensamientos de las horribles cosas que pude haberle hecho a Bonnie… Las lagrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos, no quería que me vieran así, mucho menos en la nocheosfera… una Abadeer no puede mostrar debilidad ante nadie… o casi nadie, pues en mi larga vida he llorado un solo par de veces y los más a mi cercanos han podido verlo, fui a toda velocidad a la casa de mi padre, me encerré en mi habitación y ahí pude liberar aquellas amargas lagrimas hasta que me dormí.

Fui despertada por un golpe en la puerta, era mi padre, me llamaba para cenar pero en ese momento no me sentía animada ni hambrienta, por lo que me negué a ir. Habia soñado algo, recordaba que Bonnie estaba ahí, volví a sentir tristeza, quería verla, la quería en mi vida, pero no seria así hasta que sepa todo. Nuestra relación en general es extraña, ella siempre logra sacarme de quicio, y mi sola presencia hace que se moleste, aun así guarda la camiseta que le di como un tesoro, y yo en el fondo guardo todos mis sentimientos, eso es lo que me frustra, por eso es que le termino gritando, pero igualmente tenemos momentos a solas en donde podemos hablar civilizadamente, pero eso es algo que nadie ha visto. En ese momento sentí que mi cabeza estallaría, había pensado demasiado, asi que fui a tomar una ducha.

Estaba lista, vestida y con mi cabeza rasurada por un lado, tome mi bajo-hacha y fui a una colina rodeada de fuego a tocar un rato sola, para poder despejarme un momento. No tenia tanta inspiración como esperaba solo un par de notas pudieron salir de mi bajo y nuevamente me puse a llorar, ¿Qué mierda hice? ¿le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto? ¿y si hice algo malo? ¿y si no?, volví a la casa y no salí por un buen rato de mi habitación… Mi padre estaba preocupado, será el amo y señor de la nocheosfera, el demonio de los demonios, pero sé que él se preocupa por mí porque me quiere. Toco y toco mi puerta hasta que le tuve que abrir, me costó comenzar a conversar con el, pero de a poco comencé a soltarme y finalmente tuvimos una buena charla.

-marceline… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto con un tono suave

-padre… no importa- desviando la mirada

-vamos marceline, se que algo está mal-

-papa… yo…- con lágrimas en los ojos

-marceline, hija sabes que puedes contarme, me preocupo por ti, no soy el mejor de los padres, estoy lejos de serlo, yo… te amo y si puedo ayudarte de alguna forma solo dime.

-papa… la verdad es que yo… estoy… enamorada, pero tengo bastantes problemas.

-hay marceline…- la abraza un poco mas fuerte.

-comenzando por el que ella me odia- sollozando

-¿ella?- con curiosidad.. –acaso tu…-

-si padre- lo miraba con vergüenza…- estoy enamorada de una mujer-

-no tienes que avergonzarte hija- seguía consolándola… -yo te amo tal cual- hizo una pequeña pausa –pero… ¿cómo sabes que te odia? ¿Estás muy segura de ello? - pregunto el señor de los demonios.

-a decir verdad… no te lo podría decir con seguridad… tenemos momentos muy raros… pero eso no es lo importante- vuelven a caer lagrimas de sus mejillas.- yo… creo que le hice algo malo-

Y es ahí cuando le conté a mi padre respecto a mi aventura, todo lo que paso en la fiesta, o al menos lo que recordaba, y el escucho toda la historia con suma atención hasta que termine de contarle.

-entiendo hija, pero yo creo que no deberías pensar en que hiciste algo malo, pienso que de ser asi ella realmente no te querría ver, y aun así te escucho, yo creo que tu en el fondo no piensas en que le hiciste algo malo, quizás te avergüenza que te haya visto asi, o quizás tienes miedo de que en tu estado le hayas dicho acerca de tus sentimientos... ¿no crees?

Ese fue como un balde de agua fria, mi padre tenia razon, era muy probable que no haya hecho algo tan terrible pero si era un hecho que Bonnie me escondía algo de esa noche, y mi tarea sera averiguar que fue lo que paso, le agradezco a mi padre por sus palabras, nunca pensé que el podría ser asi...

si tengo faltas de ortografía o me falta alguna palabra mil disculpas D: es que pienso mas rápido de lo que escribo y a veces me salto palabras xD


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4:

Ya con mas ánimos podía pensar con mas claridad sobre como resolver este asunto, habían formas y formas de averiguar lo que hice, simplemente podría haber ido donde un mago, de seguro tendrían conjuros para alguna situación isa… o bien, asumir bien las consecuencias de mis irresponsabilidades e ir a preguntarle directamente a Bonnibel… estaba tan cegada… tanto que ni había pensado en los magos, y de haberlo pensado antes, lo más seguro es que ya habría estado ahí pero ahora… por un momento en mi vida debería tomar las cosas con madurez, ¿es que acaso seria una niña inmadura toda la vida?¿siempre seria asi, tan infantil… tan jodidamente orgullosa?... siempre critique a Bonnie por ser recta, "aburrida", orgullosa… pero no era solo ella, somos tan distintas e iguales a la vez… la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a mi; así que me dirigí al dulce reino. Opte por hacer una entrada mas formal… no entraría a escondidas, si iba a dar la cara ante Bonnibel, sería así.

Llame a la puerta del castillo, al tratarse de mí, como soy un objeto de temor entre algunos dulces, primero se me negó la entrada; no quise armar tanto alboroto, volví a pedir de buena manera la entrada al castillo, y nuevamente me la negaron… no soy alguien a la que se le pueda llamar paciente, así que me estaba comenzando a molestar la situación, sabía que podía correr a los guardias, no son rivales para mí, la gran Marceline, pero si quería arreglar esto, no debía hacerlo a la fuerza. Elegí alzar mas la voz, con la esperanza de que la misma princesa me escuche, pasaron aprox. 2 minutos, cuando ella apareció.

En cuanto la vi, sentí millones de cosas difíciles de describir, y no eran esas cursilerías de mariposas en el estomago, eso es una mentira. Sentí un calor con una sensación hormigueante en el pecho, pero era mucho mas que eso, necesitaba abrazarla, besarla…. Ella me miro a los ojos, intento evitarme, se dio la vuelta para irse, le vi la cara y juraría que por un segundo que ella estaba feliz de verme, tanto asi como yo. La tome del brazo, aun me veía algo trasnochada, sinceramente mi aspecto no era el mejor, aun tenía los ojos llorosos, de mis labios salieron estas palabras: -por favor, no te vayas, hablemos… te necesito-, y sé muy bien que te sonrojaste, aun no sé si te di mucha lástima y te compadeciste de este ser muerto viviente, pero accediste a hablar conmigo, me llevaste a tu habitación.

-¿de qué quieres hablar marceline?- dijiste muestras mirabas al suelo, intentando parecer lo más fría posible, aunque sé que en el fondo no era asi…. Estabas esperando una respuesta, tome aire… no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, no podía relajarme o al menos eso pensaba… ¿Cómo debía comenzar? Solo salían ruidos, estaba en blanco, te dirigías a la puerta… -si no tienes nada que decir… será mejor que te va- te interrumpo antes de que termines, te abrazo... me separo lentamente de ti...

-Bonnie... por favor dime que hice, necesito saberlo... realmente lo necesito, no estoy jugando- te lo dije de la forma mas sincera que pude, al parecer te sorprendió.

-Marcy.. -sonrojada- esta bien, te lo diré, mira, realmente no te encontraron en la entrada del castillo, esa noche... a duras penas llegaste a mi habitación,-miraba al suelo intentando no seguir sonrojándose- entraste por el balcón yo... estaba durmiendo, de repente te tiraste encima mio, y co-comenzaste a... -mira a otro lado- a besarme, y caiste inconciente...

yo no podia creer lo que hice, osea... no era tan terrible, pudo ser peor ¿no?, pero si era para avergonzarse de la manera en que yo lo estaba... -oh, glob... Bonnie, ammmm- nuevamente no sabia que decir, me sentí atrapada, al parecer el momento de la verdad habia llegado, no estaba lista pero no tenia escapatoria...

-Bonnie, tengo que ser sincera contigo, por favor escuchame, y prometeme que lo que te diga no cambiara nuestra amistad- asientes con la cabeza, con algo de nerviosismo, quizás en el fondo sabias lo que te iba a decir.

Yo…. –miro al suelo tomando valor y tragándome todo el orgullo- yo… Marceline Abadeer…. Te amo!

Tú me miras sonrojada, me vuelvo a acercar lentamente a ti… acerco mi rostro al tuyo y te beso delicadamente, esperaba que me dieras una bofetada, pero al contrario, fui sorprendida porque correspondías a mi beso, lo hacias cada vez mas fogoso, pero de un momento a otro, paraste y te separaste de mi bruscamente.

-no Marcy, esto no puede ser...- me lo decias con una mirada triste.

-Bonnie, ¿por que?, si ahora me haz dejado claro que tu sientes lo mismo que yo...

-Marceline, tienes que entender, soy una princesa, estoy... tan expuesta, tengo que servir a mi reino, ser un ejemplo, ¿que voy a hacer si mi dulce gente me desprecia por estar con una mujer? mi prioridad es mi reino, no puedo abandonarlos, de verdad... lo siento.

Con un gran dolor en el pecho, las lagrimas comienzas a salir de mis ojos, tu intentas calmarme, pero no habia forma de hacerlo, salgo volando a toda velocidad por tu balcon sin rumbo, me meto en un bosque, con ira destruyo lo que encuentro en mi camino y grito, hasta caer por el cansancio, -estupida princesa!- cae una ultima lagrima y me duermo ahi mismo, en el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5:

Despierto desorientada, mi mente por unos segundos tuvo calma hasta que lo recordé todo, sentí una presión en mi pecho y sin quererlo las lagrimas nuevamente salían sin control... ¿que podía hacer? la princesa hizo su elección... glob, la vida apesta! le doy al suelo un golpe para calmar los ánimos, al parecer logra estabilizarme un poco, camino por el bosque sin destino, tomo unas manzanas de algunos arboles, les quito el color y sigo caminando intentando despejarme... y ahora que hago? ¿sera lo mejor marcharme? definitivamente haga lo que haga ya no tengo nada que perder, quizás... debería dar una gira con los chicos... si, eso estaría bien, una gira de marceline and the scream queens, creo que es una buena id... GLOB! Bonnie es la manager! ¿por qué en todo lo que hago tiene que estar metida ella? definitivamente no quiero ir a la nocheosfera, no es un buen lugar para pasar las penas... tampoco lo puedo hablar con Finn y Jake, Finn tuvo o quizás aun tiene sentimientos hacia la princesita... y bueno si lo hablo con Jake probablemente Finn se enteraría... ¿Simon? ni de broma, con lo loco que está, me diría que le quiero quitar a su novia o cosas por el estilo, me siento en una roca al darme cuenta de que estoy sola en esto, y miro hacia la nada, de todos modos no tengo mas opción que esperar ahí hasta que oscurezca, no tengo nada para protegerme del sol.

Pasan las horas y el sol comienza a esconderse, me dirijo a mi casa volando lentamente, al llegar noto que todo sigue igual, subo al segundo piso y dejo correr el agua de la bañera hasta que se llena, dicen que un baño limpia el cuerpo y alma, el agua absorbe las malas energías y se las lleva con ellas, pongo sales en el agua y me meto al agua con la leve esperanza de que eso sea verdad y el agua se lleve mis penas, y bueno, quien sabe, quizás es verdad, si bien no es que ya no me sienta triste, pero al menos mi mente se pudo despejar de alguna manera, pensaba en irme de aventuras, pero en toda la larga vida que he tenido realmente ya he visto suficiente de este mundo como para seguir con eso, dejare pasar un periodo para volver a las aventuras... Termino mi baño, me visto y hago una llamada ya que no estoy tan sola como pensaba...

Hey keila! ¿estas disponible? -digo con calma-

Marceline, tanto tiempo, supongo que lo estoy, ¿quieres salir a divertirte? -dice con entusiasmo-

mmmm... realmente quiero algo tranquilo esta vez, necesito a alguien con quien conversar -intentando no darle importancia al asunto-

oh! entiendo, ¿estas bien? -me pregunta con preocupación-

supongo, pero tranquila ahí te cuento -intento calmarla-

ok, ¿nos juntamos en algún bar en especial?

Preferiría algo mas tranquilo, el lago del bosque a las 02:00 am, ¿te parece?

Perfecto, ahí te llevo algo para compartir, nos vemos pronto Marceline.

Nos vemos Keila -corto la llamada- son las 12:30 am, aun tengo tiempo asi que como algo, y toco el bajo para matar un poco el tiempo, para el rato, veo el reloj y veo que este avanzó mas rápido de lo que esperaba, estaba justo en la hora a la que debía salir, dejo el bajo sobre mi cama, me pongo un abrigo de cuero y me dirijo al punto de encuentro, llego a el 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada lo cual me deja tranquila, siendo yo la que le pidió que venga no podía darme la libertad de llegar tarde... la espero sentada, pasan 10 minutos cuando aparece con un pack de cervezas, se sienta a mi lado me da una lata, enciende un cigarro y mira el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

Debes estar pasando por algo muy malo para citarme hasta acá -me dice sin quitarle la vista al lago-

-abro mi cerveza- algo así... -doy un sorbo-

¿quien es? -voltea y me mira-

¿ah? -me pilla de sorpresa-

vamos, no te hagas, se te nota a kilómetros que tu problema es de amor, incluso diría que se quien es pero creo que me gustaría escucharlo de tu boca -me dice sin rodeos-

vaya, no pensé que fuera así de evidente -tomo otro sorbo de cerveza- ok, admito que son problemas de amor... pero te digo que no es ash

jajajaja por favor Marceline, ¿me crees tan idiota?, nunca pensé que fuese el y realmente nunca pensé que lo amaste... no diré nombre porque como te dije quiero escucharlo de ti, pero para que veas que no son idiota te daré una pista que te dejara muy en claro que se quien es.

¿realmente crees que lo sabes? ok, me interesa tu propuesta, quiero saber que clase de pista darás -le digo un poco mas animada-

Perfecto, ahora prepárate, la pista es que esa persona es... rosada.

Ok keila, tu ganas, una pista demasiado evidente, pero dime... ¿como lo notaste? -la miro interesada-

Primero lo primero querida, ahora cumple el trato -sonríe maliciosamente-

Tu ganas, es Bonnibel... pero ahora responde, ¿como lo sabes? -la observo inquieta-

Bueno... no se, supongo que intuición, digo, no pienses que eres notoria, no te preocupes por eso, no es así -dice intentando calmarme- pero cuéntame que es lo que te tiene en este estado, digamos que ahora no tienes la mejor de las caras

-tomo varios sorbos de cerveza- te puedo resumir la historia a dos palabras, me rechazó.

¡¿que?! -abrió los ojos sorprendida- eso no me lo esperaba, siempre pensé que ella te correspondía los sentimientos.

y lo hace... -le saco un cigarro y lo enciendo- pero digamos que eligió a su gente y no la culpo...

y por que no tener las dos cosas, digo, que tenga que gobernar no quiere decir que no pueda tener pareja... glob! con lo orgullosa que eres no tiene que sorprenderme que hayas pensado que esa fue su elección y no harás nada para cambiarlo.

Que bien me conoces keila... -me llevo el cigarro a la boca y me inundo en su sabor- ¿acaso tu crees que puede cambiar?

Por supuesto... si se supone que la amas, tendrás que luchar hasta lograrlo, o quizás no la amas tanto como piensas...

¿ah si? ¿entonces crees que no la amo tanto? GLOB! la amo tanto que me duele, y nunca pensé que seria así! siempre me dijeron que en el amor todo era bonito y maravilloso, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así -la miro desafiante-

Entonces lucha hasta que ganes, perdiste una batalla, no la guerra -me sonríe- ahora ya sabes que hacer

Es verdad, oh, ya me siento mejor, gracias Keila -le sonrió- ¿te parece si ahora vamos a algún bar?

Excelente, primero terminemos con estas cervezas y vamos... a todo esto yo cobro por consejo asi que tu pagas lo que beba jajaja -bromea-

Vete a la mierda jajaja, quizás te invite solo un trago, lo demás que tomes lo pagas tu -terminamos las cervezas y ya con la mente bien clara puedo divertirme, puedo estar tranquila mentalmente, podre dormir tranquila e iniciar el plan para

Hacer cambiar de opinión a Bonnie, y se que lo lograré-

* * *

 **Hola, quisiera disculparme por la demora, he estado con problemas y aun los tengo, se podría decir que no tengo internet Dx y tampoco mucho tiempo para escribir, pero hago lo posible por avanzar esta historia :3 la cual espero que los entretenga, bueno eso es todo, que tengan un buen dia n.n**


End file.
